


Body Modifications

by Zaphrina



Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Humans Are Weird, Humans are space orcs, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: Based on the "Humans Are Space Orcs" Post on body modifications
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	Body Modifications

Body Modifications:

Perseus Achilles Jackson was the only human aboard the USS Olympus, and he was proud of it. He worked twice as hard as everyone else to get his dumb species into space and his team was very open and proud of him. 

But, they weren’t always aware of human customs. This had happened on multiple occasions. 

Here are the accounts of the two times Percy’s crewmate boyfriend was so shocked he nearly (or actually) fainted, and the one time he wasn’t.

The first time, they hadn’t been dating. Percy dressed rather conservatively while he was at the academy, not like he would were he on his home island of Kauai. But the first time Percy met a Plutonian was also that Plutonian’s first time meeting a human.

“Human Perseus, hello!” Niccolo DiAngelo was a handsome fellow, Percy noticed on the first meeting. Olive skin, dark eyes, and black hair along with his humanoid shape were all typically attractive looks in Percy’s books, but he also had these huge majestic black wings that Percy ached to touch. That was besides the point.

“Hey, Niccolo DiAngelo, right?”  
“Just Nico is fine,” the other male smiled as he got closer. Ah! Another species that bared their teeth in friendship… At least Percy hoped that was the case.

“Just Percy is fine too, no human and no Perseus,” Percy smiled back and stuck out his hand. Luckily, Nico was well versed in human gestures and took Percy’s hand for a rather formal handshake.

“I was wondering what the metal fixtures are on your eyebrow. They don’t seem to serve any medical purpose?” Nico asked, still smiling as if to try not to offend Percy with his questions.

“Oh, they don’t! They’re just adornment.”

“They are just… For appearance?” Nico cocked his head and lost his smile. Percy only laughed though.

“Yup! It’s the only piercing I have, but other humans have dozens.”

“How are they applied?”

“With needles, they first poke the hole in the skin and then they apply the jewelry,” Percy demonstrated by pulling at his eyebrow piercing to show off the bar.

He tried not to laugh as Nico’s beautiful olive skin turned more greenish than should be normal.

“I want more but it’s a little expensive to get good quality stuff,” Percy added.

“You paid someone to poke a hole in your face?” Nico practically squeaked.

“I sure did! Wait til you hear about tattoos!” Percy chuckled and left Nico with that thought.

“I need to get off this planet,” Nico choked out.

“Hah!” Percy laughed out loud and patted Nico on his broad shoulder. “Good luck with that buddy. Seeya in class!”

The second time it happened, Nico and Percy were studying for an exam together in Percy’s dorm. It was late and they’d stopped studying a while ago and were asking personal questions to pass the time.

“So you can’t touch another Plutonians wings unless you’re either a family member or a romantic partner?” Percy asked for clarification.

“Yup,” Nico munched on his ramen, something he found he actually enjoyed and could palate.

“Okay, interesting. Now you ask me something,” Percy leaned back against his bed and stretched his legs out.

“You told me about tattoos, and I definitely looked it up,” Nico’s cheeks burned a little greener at the thought. “Do you have any?”

“I do!” Percy beamed. “You might not have noticed because there are so few humans, but I am about three years older than most of the humans here. I did a three year stint in the American military and was sent overseas during wartime. So I have tattoos that commemorate the lives I took, so that they will never be forgotten,” Percy frowned, and Nico didn’t like that.

“Can I see them?” He asked tentatively. 

“Of course, but I have to take my shirt off, and I’m going to have to ask you not to fall in love with me,” Percy winked jokingly at the already blushing Plutonian and made a show of taking his shirt off.

“Whoa,” Nico gasped, and reached out before drawing his hand back, knowing it wasn’t customary to touch another person without permission. Percy’s chest and arms were adorned with patterns of waves crashing and flowing. It was simple and beautiful but still ornate. “And how do they administer these again?”

“They have an electric needle that shoots dye into the epidermis-”

“They have  _ what _ ?” Nico choked.

“Is it the electric needle part or the shooting dye into the skin part that’s freaking you out?” Percy raised an eyebrow. He pulled out his phone to show Nico a video of Percy getting his first tattoo and the big strong Plutonian male completely zonked out and fell over on the floor, much to Percy’s amusement.

“Next time I go to get one,” Percy smirked, leaning over Nico’s body as the other male opened his eyes. “You’re coming with.”

Nico only groaned. 

The third time, they were two years into a deep space exploration when they were travelling to Earth for shore leave, and Percy came back to their shared cabin with a devilish smile on his face. 

“Neeks? You there?” Percy called into the bathroom. Huh, he would just have to wait for his boyfriend to come back. Percy laid spread on their bed and read his book until Nico came back.

“Hello there,” he said in his best Obi Wan impression when said boyfriend walked in, blue shirt neatly pressed with nary a wrinkle in it. 

“Perseus,” Nico sighed. “What did you do?”

“What? Why would you sound so… so.... You love me, don’t you?” He countered.

“Of course I love you,” Nico sighed and laid down, burying his head in his boyfriend’s clothed stomach. 

“Well I got another piercing.”

Nico groaned.

“Actually two.”

“I’ll never understand you humans,” Nico lifted his head and peered around Percy’s head at his ears. “Where are they then?”

Percy responded by gingerly removing his own shirt and presenting his new nipple piercings to his long time boyfriend. Not sure what to expect, Nico’s blushing green cheeks and ears were not what he was planning on.

“That is not what I expected,” the taller male commented quietly. “Did it hurt?” He frowned.

“A little, and they’re going to be a little sore until they heal completely. But I love them,” Percy smiled again, proud of his life decisions.

“I… also love them? I think?” Nico sounded confused at his own reaction and Percy laughed. 

“I thought you might,” he pulled Nico (gently) on top of him and pulled him into a kiss. 

“They’re kinda hot,” Nico murmured into the kiss, still at odds with himself.

“I thought you might think that too.”

“You do know me pretty well.”

“Wait until I tell you about my next piercing: the Prince Albert.”


End file.
